Test Story 3
Book One: Red Inferno (Fire) Book Two: Silver Snow (Ice) Book Three: Blue Lightning (Lightning) Book Four: Violet Souls (Eon) Book Five: Golden Distortion (Time) Prologue: Zues attacks the capital, Eclipsis. Chapter 1: Icarus is informed of the issue. He and Hera must locate their allies to solve the issue. Hera explains the theos to him and informs him of the power he posses and can potentially release to be the most powerful theo. Chapter 2: On their way to Spodium to locate Hera's master, the two find Athena. Before making it across the border, they are encounted by the Dark Society where they must get passed Selene. Chapter 3: After defeating Selene, the warriors make it to Spodium, where they meet Prometheus, who was training, and Arthemis, who was searching for the truth about his father. They need to get apollo on the other side of the world. However, Prometheus is contacted by the Guardians, informed Sanguis was recently attacked. Alpha agreed to transport them if they checked the situation. They defeat Hades and Selene. However, the Guardians' HQ was attacked. Chapter 4: Connection to the HQ is lost. They fortunately encounted Aphrodite, who agrees to transport them. In Sanguis, they find Apollo. They have a calm encounter with Hephaestus and he tries to make Athena join the Dark Society. The warriors learn about the Guardians' and the Dark Society's truth from him. Chapter 5: The warriors make it to the desert of fire in order to make it to the Oasis of Infinite Wishes. Zues, Hephaestus, Hades, and Ares attack them. Hera and Athena display the Lava fusion technique. All of the warriors are kidnapped except for Hera. She has to locate where they were taken. Along the way, she has some encounters of some previously unknown relatives - Argus and Calypso, respectively in time. Argus tells her that she will soon find the truth about their parents and that she is actually one of four children. He taps her potential, allowing her to give her more powerful flames. She later in the desert finds Calypso, who tells her that she was initially supposed to be a member of the Guardians when she turned 18, but the position was stolen by her father. She now wants to know more about her parents. She says if she ever wants to be a member of the Guardians, she will have to abandon true love. She locates the Oasis of Wishes. The spirit of the Guardian of Dreams, Pheobus appears telling her all theos get one wish. Chapter 6: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Prometheus, and Icarus must break free of the dark, metallic dungeon they do not recall being put in. Apollo, Artemis, and Prometheus do everything they can to make an attempt at breaking free, but fail. Hephaestus then appears through a large door ordered to execute them. He violently stabs Apollo, Athena and Artemis with his blade. Prometheus and Hephaestus engage in battle and he tries to keep Icarus from battling. Nearly being killed, Icarus is to both rage and tears. Prometheus is to the ground, nearly bleeding to death. Icarus' power is suddenly unleashed and volts of blue lightning paralyze Hephaestus. A giant wave of electricity was released and broke a giant whole in the ceiling and wall of the dungeon they had been in. However, Hephaestus escaped before he could be hit by the attack. They escape and it appears they are still in the desert. He manages to carry the three of them out but he doesn't know what to do from there. Chapter 7: Hera wishes the four of them to her location. Icarus then wishes the four of them to full health. Prometheus wishes what they were initially there for - to train as well as locate Icarus' theo weapon in Funus, the region of shadows. They couldn't travel here due to all of the military ships preventing entry to this region. They go through intense training trying to unlock Icarus' power. He then learns basic hand-to-hand combat but is still struggling using his lightning powers at will. They go to the capital city of Funus in order to find Icarus' destined weapon. Hera, Prothemeus, and of course Icarus go, whereas the others stay back to continue their training. They go through several levels in this tower in the center of the town, Tenebrae. They go through booby-traps, puzzels, and they even have to battle demons. Prometheus is battling off the demons to allow Hera and Icarus to go through. They see there is only one floor remaining. In this floor, Calypso is standing in a corner of darkness. She states that she must battle Icarus if they want to reach the top floor. They do and Icarus is victorious but is pushed back as Calypso "flame teleports." He accidentally kisses Hera, but the kiss lasts several moments, in both surprise and enjoyment. But Hera pushes him off because of the promise she made to her sister in the desert. Icarus wants to know why, but Hera can't say why. They proceed to the top floor and he gains his swords. It appears to be an ordanary silver sword. She states Prometheus is the only one who has seen the sword be used. They travel back to their training area to find Prometheus returned. He says he will train him in using that sword. However, Lycus and Nepheele come to stop their training stating it is a mistake, for the demons of Hades rain in this town. When they refuse, Lycus transports them all back to Sanguis by force.